ReApperance
by DJ.Angel27
Summary: "No matter what I do I feel that my past is going to came back and get me"cried Ebio. "but if it was up to me. Ill make sure that your past wouldn't come back at all"said Sasuke. *contains SasuxOc, ITANARU, Sakura and Karin Bashing*
1. Chapter 1

Angel: Hey! this is my first SasuxOc and ItaNaru story.  
Ebio: Angel doesnt own Naruto.. :(  
Angel: Enjoy the Story. PS. the title may change during the process of this story. :)

* * *

~Prologue~

Ebio pov

In the years that I been living I never experience pain before, my parents left me in the care of my nii-chan and his wife at the age of 4, even though I see them every year for the holidays I know that they loved me, my older brother never raise his hand at me, he never scolded at me, for yell at me as a grew up. Kushina-neechan never bullied or did anything to make me feel pain. Not even my baby nephew, since he was born a year a couple of months since my parents left me there with my nii-chan, I helped with Naruto as he grew up I protected him from bullies when he was in the first grade. I had help from my best friend Itachi Uchiha and his otouto Sasuke. Even though most of the bullies were their fan girls it was fun to make them mad sometimes. But most of Naruto's bullies where Sakura and Naruto's cousin Karin. At the time we never acknowledge them because me and Naruto grew up with the Uchiha sibling because of niichan, neechan, Fugaku-san and Mikato-san being business alliances and best friends.

Pain every word I hear, every hit, slap, kick I feel; it's because of my stupid decision of leaving my family to be with my boyfriends since I graduated from high school, I thought that maybe be I had a great relationship with a guy and he was going to help me what to do in the future. But I never realized that he was going to accuses all of the pain that I been infected to me.

It's been 5 years that I haven't seen nor talk to my family and friends. I wondered have they missed me, like I missed them, are they worried about me, like I do for their safety I truly missed them. I wonder when can I go back with my family once again.

I heard from my boyfriend now kidnapper and abuser that Itachi and Naruto are going to married soon and both business company are joining together. I wish I was there helping them in some way instead of being here in this room with a small window, the floor boards are rotting by the day , chained up on the bedpost sitting on the floor hoping for someone to help me to escape.

Kami if you are listing to me please I beg of you help me to escape and be with my family once again.

I silently cried myself to sleep. In this night I hope that I can leave.

I almost didn't hear a small voice calling my name in the early light of dawn.

End of Ebio Pov.


	2. Chapter 2

Angel: Here another chapter hope you like it.  
I do not own Naruto. :'(

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a normal day in the Uchiha condo, our favorite blond kitsune was in the kitchen making breakfast for the both Uchiha's siblings. Naruto was making an American breakfast, when he stopped and thinks for a bit.

'I wonder how oba-chan is today' wondered Naruto. 'She is probably is having fun where ever she is'

Naruto suddenly frown for a bit. 'I just keep wondering if Kabuto is treating her right, if he isn't. I will-'

Naruto almost jumped out of his skin when he felt a pair arms, around his waist.

"So what has gotten my poor kitsune thinking, and almost burning our breakfast?" Whispered a voice behind Naruto

Naruto quickly came out of his thought and quickly stirred the food before it burned.

"Not funny 'tachi" pouted Naruto

"Will you shouldn't be thinking too much Naru-chan you might hurt yourself" teased Itachi

Naruto suddenly frown for a moment.

"But seriously" said Itachi as he moved away from Naruto and sat at the chair in front of the table "what are you thinking about"

"oba-chan" said Naruto

Itachi looked at Naruto for a bit. "I know your family is worried about her, but maybe she is busy with her life and doesn't have time to contact you"

"I know" said Naruto "but I just can't shake off the feeling something bad been happening to her. Plus I'm not the only one with this bad feeling."

Naruto sat the plates down and serve his and Itachi's breakfast; as he sat the pan in the middle of the table if they want seconds or Sasuke walked in to eat.

Itachi watch as Naruto sat down on his right. He grabbed Naruto's hand and kissed it and said "if you feel better, we will look her up and see what she been doing ok"

Naruto nodded and both of them started to eat.

"Where's Sasuke, isn't he going to join us to eat breakfast" asked Naruto

"Otouto went to work early today" replied Itachi

"Hm, I see" nodded Naruto

"Yes after breakfast let's go and do our workout section" suggested Itachi "and why I wanted to have a day off today"

Naruto got flustered "I-Itachi."

It was the afternoon

Both Naruto and Itachi where in the shower cleaning them-selves off after their workout section in their room.

Itachi was having trouble keeping his hands off on Naruto.

As Naruto came out of the bathroom the hallway phone started to ring.

Naruto picked up the phone and answer.

"Moshi… Moshi… Hi Okaasan, how are you doing… what's wrong…" Naruto was confused as he hears his mother in panic.

At this point Itachi walked out of the bathroom and looked at Naruto.

"Okaasan slow down, I don't understand what's going on?... What!" Naruto sounded worried and afraid. That made Itachi nervous he never liked to hear his kitsune worried. He walked up to Naruto and hugged him to calm down.

"Yes he is here… ok wait…" Naruto passed the phone to Itachi.

Itachi grabbed the phone, as Naruto pulled away and ran toward the room to change.

"Hello Kushina-san… Yes he ran to the room… wait, what's going on… what? Are you sure… Yes we will be there in a couple of minutes."

Itachi hanged up the phone; his mind was overloading with what Kushina had told him, he stood there for a minute to calm his thoughts, and he raced to his room already seeing Naruto in his clothes ready to leave.

It took Itachi less than 5 minutes to get ready. Both Itachi and Naruto raced outside their condo door to their car.

* * *

Angel: Here a website for those that may want to know more japanese family formality.

Naruto: So what do you think. PLZ comment and review. AND NO FLAMES...

*Sign the petition. Stop SOPA*


End file.
